User talk:Lewody1
Hi, welcome to EastEnders! Thanks for your edit to the Non-Canocial Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eulalia459678 (Talk) 17:45, March 27, 2009 Hi eastenders is a map to the wath is eastenders help me R.E List of minor EastEnders characters (2009) Please could you make these into seperate pages and please could you stop copying and pasting off Wikipedia. This is a breach of copywrite and I should not allow this and block you. Thanks, Solar Dragon 18:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Recreating Deleted Pages Hi, I deleted that Category:Charaters page for a reason. It was spelt wrong. The correct spelling is: Chara'c'ters. You had missed out the C. I am warning you now, recreate the page with the improper spelling one more time and I will block you for a week. In future, please be sure that pages you make are spelt correct. thanks, Solar Dragon 19:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hi, I have decided to give you rollback rights. You can now change articles back to the previous way they were before they were edited. This is a tool for getting rid of spam. Solar Dragon 20:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Administrator I am leaving the Wiki because I am bored of it. I am leaving you in charge. I have granted you Sysop powers so you can delete pages and block users etc. If you need any help, leave me a message and I will help you out. Solar Dragon 20:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar I know I said i was leaving but that is not wholefully true. I will stay, not make articles or add information, but add all of the Wiki stuff in. I have edited the sidebar, check it out. It has a new characters section which leads you to most characters. If you need me to add anything else to it, just ask me. Solar Dragon 20:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Futurama Wiki Hi, I know that you are a member of the Simpsons Wiki but I was wondering whether you watch Futurama as well? I am an administrator on the futurama wiki and would like you to join if you like Futurama. The link is in the title, please reply here and not on my talk page if you do. Thanks, Solar Dragon 16:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Didn't I ask you to reply HERE and not my talk page. Oh well, never mind. Well, I have started to turn it around now. We have got an old bureacrat back and he granted me Sysop powers. More and more articles are being made. You could help out if you wanted to. Solar Dragon 16:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Editing Software I'm finding the new editing software very good. It's a massive improvement over the computer language one. However, I'm finding it diffucult to use 'bullet points' (the small square thing) for lines after adding in a new heading (which I use for my EastEnders 2009 Timeline) Can you help me?-- 19:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Futurama Wiki I'm confused. Why are there two Futurama Wikis? There's not just Futurama Wiki, but the more up to date and presumably older Infosphere Wiki. Why are there two?-- 20:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Time Is there a way to change the timestamp to the time for other places? As I'm in the UK, the time I finished creating the Parodies page was at 21:10, but on here the ip adress thing said 20:10. Although this is a small thing, it would be quite good. Please reply to this and the previous message about Futurama Wiki.-- 20:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Episode Synopsis BRIEFNESS I just looked at your page for Thursday's episode and noticed it's plot synopsis was a bit short. Obviously, articles shouldn't be too long on wikias, but just saying 'Jim returns to the square' is a bit too, well, short. You had a great credit list, but a bad synopsis. Now, I can't remember the whole episode plot, but maybee you should make it longer than five words? New Logo? I've been catching up on the episoes on iPlayer and I noticed there's a new title sequence (ship, blue river). Does this mean we'll get a new logo for this wiki to accomadate this new logo? Timeline Order! Why did you revert back to the previous order of Sam Mitchell episodes after I changed them? On the History page it said something about 'excessive vandalism'. It wasn't vandalism! The episodes do take place on Wednesday, especially since that's when Ricky said he would be back. Also, the connection of the episodes cliffhangers does not seperate days. Tuesday's recent ep takes place on Thursday because it mentions 'fixing the lights last night'. This IS how the production team intended it to be on the extensive timeline. Locked Timeline? Right, I've just looked closer at my Timeline, and now I can't edit MY own page without getting an account. Now, I will get an account very soon (Probably within a week), but can you please unlock it for a little while until I get an account? Especially since I'm one of the few people that edits it. It's just me and you mostly, and, I don't want to be rude, but my episode placements are more accurate than yours. I don't want to forget the episodes time placements I keep buried in my head until I write them down (and I haven't been updating my Microsoft Word copy since about April!) And, when I do get an account, I'll probably be called Mr. Fuggleboppins (This is a reference to an enemy on my Cat Flap Produtions page on Doctor Who Fanon Wiki incase you don't understand). -- 19:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Timeline Unfortunatly I can't get an account because I'm not 13 yet, and you've also deleted my Chronology page now. So now I'll have to wait until next year to edit my own timeline! The edit I made was not vandalism as the computer said for the timeline! It was just placing 3 episodes in the correct placement! So can you please unlock it until I can even get an account? I'm the only one who edits it (mostly), and the most accuarate episode placer. They menioned Wednesday being the day Ricky came back on Monday's episode from the week before, and the wife murder leads into the next episode, and Sam's arrival leads into the next episode, and after that 'thanks for the lights'. Then a week later Sam gets arrested! That's how it's meant to be, but now all readers of EastEnders Wiki won't know the correct placement, and I'll have to keep the timeline on Microsoft Word for the next 4 months or so! So please unlock it! SolarDragon unlocked it earlier in the year, and you did a few nice edits to my pages as well. Help me, Lewody01, you're my only hope. (Star Wars reference)-- 18:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi again. Glad to see that you are still very much in control of the wiki. It was a good decision of mine to leave you in charge. Anyway, I read about the whole logo thingy and will be making a new one for the new title screen. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 17:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Pictures How do I upload an image? hi well i was woundering if you could read my article The Founder Returns Hello. I am the founder of this wiki, but I fled when I realised how big the task ahead of me was. Now I am back and would love to help out again. Please advise me of what needs to be done and how I can help. P.S. Love what you've done with the place. MrSecret 13:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Could you please read the following articles: Stacey Slater Lucy Beale Bianca Jackson These articles have all been vandalised by an unregistered contributor and I have not edited them yet so I can show you the evidence. Can you block this user from editing the Wiki to prevent any future vandalism. The user's IP Address is . Thanks alot and can you send a message back on my talk page? -- Shayminboy 10:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Urmmm Hey there, don't know if we met before. I'm GSorby, the one you blocked for a year (-.-). Listen I know I shouldn't post the link to my site but I'm going to be honest with you, this Wiki is terrible and so unorganised. If you look at my wiki at http://walford.wikia.com/ you'll see what I mean. C'mon you gotta agree with me on this one. -- 20:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay If you unblock me and make me an Admin and a Bureaucrat, and unblock me too, I will make this Wiki really good. That Okay? GSorby -- 14:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC)